Tough Love
by benbrattlover
Summary: Reba gives the money to Kyra for her England trip & lets Cheyenne & Van fend for themselves. What will happen? Set during & after episode, "Location, Location, Location". G – PG at first, may or may not increase to PG-13 later, based on author’s whims! :)


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Reba" characters belong to Allison M. Gibson, Mindy Schultheis, Kevin Abbott, Pat Bullard, Acme Productions, the WB Network, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

Summary: What if instead of "rescuing" Cheyenne and Van, Reba decided to give the money to Kyra for her trip to England, and let Cheyenne and Van fend for themselves?

Setting: An AU fic taking place during the episode, "Location, Location, Location". Ever since this series started, I cannot stand how Reba constantly fawns all over Cheyenne and Van, giving them everything they want, always favoring them (Often at the expense of Jake, and especially Kyra.) and treating them like special and honored, perfect children, instead of the dim-witted, selfish, and irresponsible teen parents that they are. But when Reba made Kyra give up her school trip to England which she had earned, and deserved, just to bail out Cheyenne and Van, who have screwed up, _ONCE_ _AGAIN_, it was the last straw. This story is a twist of the episode, "Location, Location, Location", in the way I think that it should have been. Some of the dialogue may vary or be somewhat different from the show. But I do not tape this show, and could not memorize the dialogues seeing it only once, maybe twice (in reruns during the summer) So since this is an AU fic anyway, I would appreciate it if you could understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) !

Rating: G – PG, but may, or may not be increased to PG-13or R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go on! Ask her!" Nineteen year old Van Montgomery urges his wife, Cheyenne, as they stand together in the living room, at the door to the kitchen where her mother, Reba, is standing at the stove. "She already said yes to giving us the money. So go ask her!"

"No you go!" replies Cheyenne, swatting her husband playfully on the arm.

"No you!"

"No YOU!" Cheyenne insists firmly.

"I've got an idea!" exclaims Van, nodding excitedly, as if a light bulb has turned on inside his head, and the world's most brilliant thought has just occurred to him. "Why don't we go in together?"

"That's a GREAT idea!" Cheyenne throws her arms around Van's neck, kissing him passionately. "Van, you're a genius!"

"I am, aren't I?" asks Van enthusiastically, as arm in arm, he and Cheyenne head into the kitchen to request money for summer college courses.

"Uh……Mom?" begins Cheyenne hesitantly. Reba is standing next to the stove, with her back towards her daughter, when Cheyenne tentatively walks up to her. "Registration starts today, and I need the money for my classes."

"You know something, Cheyenne?" Reba says, spinning around from the kitchen counter where she is grating a thick wedge of Cheddar cheese into a glass mixing bowl, and faces her eldest daughter. "I've been thinking, and I'm not sure its such a good idea for me to keep bailing out you and Van. You're parents now, and its high time the both of you learned some responsibility!"

"What?" Cheyenne exclaims indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "Van and I are responsible! We're going to school full-time while trying to raise Elizabeth! We're very responsible!"

"Excuse me?" Reba snorts derisively. "**YOU** are going to school full-time? Is that why you're in this predicament right now? Because you were attending classes faithfully and honestly?"

"But Mom!" whines Cheyenne. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I don't want to hear it, Cheyenne!" snaps Reba crossly. "The fact that you don't even comprehend, or understand your guilt, and culpability in all this, tells me something right there. I've made big mistakes by keeping you and Van from having to face the penalties of your actions. You need to learn that in life, every choice that you make has consequences – whether they are good or bad. Like for example, your sister. Because of her outstanding grades, Kyra has been invited to go on a trip with her class, to study in England for the summer. But because of your reckless behavior, the money that I'd be giving you for your summer tuition, would be coming out of my half of the payment for Kyra's trip. Which means that I won't be able to afford Kyra's trip, and she'll not be able to go. That's what I'm talking about – consequences. You need to learn that you're not the only person who is affected by your irresponsibility. I now see that by bailing you out, I'm just continuing to let you avoid learning that lesson. So, I've decided, that I'm not going to give you the money for the summer tuition. You and Van are just going to have to figure out a way to get the money yourselves, without any help from me, or your father."

"WHAT?" screeches Cheyenne angrily. "But you said yes! You SAID that you'd give us the money! If I don't take summer courses, Elizabeth will lose her daycare spot, and it could be years before we could get her back in! What am I supposed to do? Registration starts today!"

"I know." Reba replies evenly. "But today's not the only day for registration, I checked. Registration is scheduled for this whole month. That gives you the time you'll need to come up with the money yourselves. If you can't, you'll just lose Elizabeth's daycare spot, and that will teach you the consequences of your actions when you have to work long hours at a hard and menial job just to spend most of your income to pay for childcare at an off-campus center. Both of you have a child now, and its time you realize that every choice you make, affects her as well. You may still be teens, and want to be irresponsible and reckless like your friends, but you can't. You don't have that luxury when you're a parent. It's too bad, but that's the choice you made when you decided to engage in behavior that could produce a child before you were ready. So, I'm sorry, but I'm still not going to give you the money. You and Van are going to have to find a way yourselves."

"How are we going to do that?" demands Cheyenne irritably. "We need over a thousand dollars! Where the HELL are we going to get that kind of money?"

"Watch your mouth. Cheyenne!" Reba barks. "As for the money, you get it the old-fashioned way. You earn it by working for it."

"Mom!" Cheyenne shrieks. "There's no way we can earn that kind of money before registration ends."

"Maybe if you promise to get a job and pay it back, maybe even with interest, you can find someone to loan it to you," suggests Reba coolly. "Why don't you ask Van's parents if you can borrow it from them? I mean they have started to express interest in getting to know Elizabeth, maybe they'll be willing to help. Lord knows I've more than done my part by taking care of their grandchild, not to mention housing, feeding, clothing and pretty much TOTALLY supporting their son for the past two years. Besides unlike me, Van's parents are well enough off to help you two out. Plus, Van's an only child, so his parents don't have any other responsibilities to take care of, like I do for Kyra and Jake. Why don't you ask Van's parents if they can loan you the money?"

"We can't ask Van's parents to loan us over a thousand dollars!" exclaims Cheyenne. "We're just beginning to build or rebuild a relationship with them. Van and I can't mess that up by asking them for money so soon!"

"Well, that's up to you." Reba shrugs her shoulders. "It's just a suggestion. Its your choice and prerogative about what you want to do, or how to get the money – if that's what you prefer to do. It's all your decision. But whatever the case, your father and I are not going to bail you out this time. As long as you do your part, and attend classes, and maintain decent grades, we'll continue to pay the fees during the regular school year, meaning the fall and winter semesters. But as for the summer semester – this summer's session, you and Van are on your own."

"But Mom," Cheyenne whines, furiously stamping her foot. "That's not fair! You said that you would give us the money before! You can't just decide not to at the last minute! That's not FAIR!"

"Yeah, Mrs. H." pipes in Van, idiotically "You can't change your mind! That is _so like_ not nice. It probably has to be against the law too, or something!"

Reba rolls her eyes, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Cheyenne!" she says. "But you know what's REALLY NOT fair? I've been standing here for the last half-hour or so, making macaroni & cheese from scratch for Kyra, since its one of her most favorite foods, and I was about to tell her that she would not be able to go to England with her class, even though it was something she worked so hard for, and TOTALLY deserved to go on, just because I had to bail out her irresponsible older sister. Her sister, who even though she has a child of her own and should know better by now, dropped all her classes, which we paid AND lost good money for, risking not only her student status, but also a spot in the school's day-care center all because of some stupid, lame-ass reason. Can you believe it? What's fair about THAT?"

Cheyenne and Van stare at Reba stupidly.

"I mean," Reba scoffs. "Can you even IMAGINE? My thinking that a bowl of macaroni & cheese could even remotely make up for losing a chance to study in England! Do you think that THAT'S fair?"

Cheyenne and Van don't answer, hesitantly shaking their heads in silence.

"So what are we supposed to do now? How can you do this to us?"

"Cheyenne, this might come as a shock to you but you are not the center of the universe!" sneers Reba, snickering. "You may not realize it, but you are not the only person in this family, and this time I am going to put Kyra and Jake first, and make their needs a priority – AHEAD of yours. For the first time, you are going to have to face up and be held accountable for your actions. Make your own arrangements to get the money, because you are totally on your own. Get a job, sell the car Van's parents gave you, borrow the money from one of your friends, Van's parents, the bank, or whatever. But I am NOT going to give you any tuition money until the fall. I am giving the money to Kyra for her trip. For once, I am going to take care of Jake and Kyra, and give them what they want and need first, instead of always rescuing you at their expense."

"But Mom!" Cheyenne continues in a whiny voice.

"Cheyenne, I'm sorry. I'm not going to bail you out this time, and I don't want to discuss it anymore," replies Reba as she covers the bowl of grated cheese and sticks it in the fridge and shuts off the stove. "You and Van are more than old enough to face the consequences of your choices. You have a kid, and you have to be more mature and dependable. How do you expect to teach Elizabeth responsibility, when you're both so irresponsible yourselves?"

Cheyenne and Van are silent, hanging their heads and looking down at the floor.

"In any case, I am giving the money to Kyra for her trip to England and that's FINAL!" Reba says as she starts to walk out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to tell Kyra the good news that she can go to England for the summer, since I now have the money for her trip."

As Reba leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs, Cheyenne and Van stare open-mouthed after her.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………….


End file.
